


Alone in Paradise

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Ritsuka and Scathach find a different way to pass the time in their stranded situation. The result leads to something not entirely unexpected given their intimate relationship.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Scáthach | Lancer
Kudos: 47





	Alone in Paradise

The slow waking of waves on the rocky beach was soothing to hear. Ritsuka’s clothes came out dirty as he stepped away from the verdant underbrush of mixed flora and fauna and faced the bay area where the endless sea greeted him. Walking soundlessly to his side underneath a coconut tree, his Servant, Scathach, clad in her usual dark, form-fitting combat suit, surveyed their surroundings with an impassive expression drawn across her face.

“Looks like we might really be stuck this time. We’ve been walking along all this while and solved the Singularity, but now we can’t even Rayshift back!” Ritsuka hung his shoulders, feeling sweaty and homesick, as he stood at the foot of a warm jungle overlooking the bay. 

“What has got you troubled so much?” The beautiful Lancer brushed her hair back against the strong sunlight.

“Well for one thing, how are we going to survive? We’re out on our own. No Chaldea, no Mash, no civilization, no technology!” 

But Scathach didn’t seem perturbed by it. “I suppose that is a valid cause to feel unsettled. We might end up living here for the rest of our lives,” she teased, but Ritsuka was having none of that.

“This isn’t really the time to be joking.” He looked at her with exhausted eyes.

His dejection however seemed to only drive her enjoyment. “Are you saying that you would rather not get stuck with me?” The woman gave him one of her threatening death glares.

“Wait, hold on! Stop waving your spear around.” Ritsuka waved his hands frantically in front, hoping that the ominous aura around her would die down. He felt his heart could stop beating any minute from watching her slender hands flick the crimson Noble Phantasm as if it was a pen. Though, he wondered what got her riled up. “I’m just saying that we should at least try and find a way back, or else we might become the Adam and Eve of this land.”

Scathach struck her spear onto the ground, letting out a snort. But after a moment of quiet consideration, she looked amused. “Adam and Eve you say? Fufufu…that does sound like an interesting possibility.”

“Teacher, you know I love you so much, but I don’t think that’s not the right mindset we should put ourselves into. For one thing, Servants can’t give birth.” 

“Perhaps...if no unconventional method was involved that is,” she said with a carefree voice.

“Huh? What do you mean by that?”

Ignoring him, the warrior woman turned around. “Come, my student, we have work to do if we are going to make this place our temporary home. With my runes, we should be able to make this forsaken land habitable at the least. And I will not tolerate you slacking off.”

“Hey, wait up! Scathach, what do you mean by that earlier statement?” Ritsuka followed her quick pace back towards the thick wilderness, frightened of what the Servant had planned for them.

Several days had passed since they decided to build a safe haven while investigating a way back to Chaldea. Though short of manpower, Ritsuka’s persistence and Scathach’s expertise had done decent work in creating a simple shelter and other essentials. They no longer had to catch fish or hunt because they were able to grow vegetables on their own. A small barn had been constructed to keep their cattle and sheep safe. Though the threat of demonic boars and large sea creatures still loomed, they posed little threat against Scathach’s defensive runes. As more of their labor was reduced by the advances they made, they found more time to do with themselves until they couldn’t find anything else to add to their little piece of civilization.

The interior of the wooden hut was insanely hot as the sound of waves crashing leaked inside from the beautiful beach. Warm morning sunlight came inside the windows just as Ritsuka stirred awake from the sound of soft footsteps walking across the room.

Leaving the bed, he stretched and gave the woman a surprise. “Well someone’s up and early,” said he flirtatiously as he pressed his body against the lovely Lancer.

“You’re no better.” She grinned, head turning to meet his lips. The sweet scent of her hair caused his wild instincts to stir.

“Not when you’re flaunting your ass around in front of me so much.” Ritsuka welcomed her kiss as his hands roamed across her tight body that was wearing the bodysuit even with the hot weather, eventually landing on the soft crevices of her small cunt. She whined when he let his fingertips trace the bump of her clit down towards her warm slit. As he closed her eyes and leaned against him for support, his other hand crawled its way across her smooth stomach. He felt his bulge growing with an intense need as he felt up the woman’s firm breast at the center of their makeshift home. 

“We can’t…” Her voice lacked the usual strength in them, which he found less reason to obey. He knew that their vigilance was necessary in order to get back home, but the past few days they were barely making any progress as indulging themselves with sex quickly became the norm. It’s not like they had completely given up on returning, it’s just that coping with the stress resulted in them sharing a bed every night. “Still need to build that fence remember?”

But Ritsuka had other ideas as he dragged the beautiful queen back into his room, closing the door shut. Light penetrated their blinds and made their bodies sweat. The enclosed space was steadily overcome by their muffled voices.

On the edge of the bed, Scathach straddled Ritsuka’s lap, facing him, as he smacked and devoured her lips while fondling her soft chest. Their lewd whimpers were obstructed by the creaking of the bed. After a moment, Scathach pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it away. Meanwhile, Ritsuka clawed the fabric of her suit. Several ripped portions became visible as he became more aggressive, and soon the powerful Lancer was in a disheveled state.

“Get on your back. I want to give you a reason why you shouldn’t work.” He grinned.

“You’ve certainly become pushy, but I suppose I shall reward you for showing backbone for once.” Scathach got up and sprawled herself on the bed, stretching her long, slender legs until they were mere inches away from him. Upwards from her shapely thighs, Ritsuka’s cock throbbed at the sight of his teacher’s cameltoe.

Ritsuka didn’t waste any time crawling towards it with Scathach watching him intently, biting her lower lip. He plunged his head between her thighs and felt the rubbery texture of her tights press against his face. The enticing aroma of her womanhood got his head spinning and soon Scathach was letting out stifled breaths as Ritsuka’s tongue finally got its meal in her warm pussy. The Queen of the Land of Shadows had never been the one to turn down a chance to be eaten out, yet it was always a challenge getting her to do what he wanted until now. She’s become quite agreeable since their desire to return back to Chaldea slackened. And he couldn’t blame her. Life here was a bliss.

Her body arched as Ritsuka spread her legs and kissed the bumps at her nether region protruding from her tight suit. He watched her massage those wonderful tits, shedding away the slick coverage which resembled a dark nightgown. She looked lost in ecstacy. When he had enough of simply watching, he moved up and devoted his attention to her flawless mounds. 

“Haaaaa…..” Her head bent back as he reached for her tit with his mouth and started sucking, first her nipple then as much of the breast as he could take, while she shivered upon feeling him rolling the other nipple between his fingers. In a brief flash of inspiration, his free hand came down and stimulated her yearning pussy, rubbing the grooves made by her skin. It was a delicious treat, mostly for him, as he enjoyed toying with her those nipples that were as rocks. “You’ve certainly gotten… Mmmmm…..better.”

With a loud pop, Ritsuka set his mouth free and let out a grin. “I have one hell of a horny teacher after all.”

She frowned with red all over her face at that but couldn’t stop feeling good from his fingers trying to squeeze between her covered slit. “What are you talking about? I was simply going along with your perverted delusions,” she mumbled, but her flustered and haggard expression said otherwise.

Not missing a beat, he gave her boobs one final squeeze before leaving them, to her dismay. When he straddled her stomach and positioned his massive cock between her breasts, the look of annoyance strewn across her face grew, and his fun even higher. “You say that, but you’re always left satisfied after we fuck.” Her gaze diverted away from his as she pouted.

“That’s because you’ve been insatiable,” she hissed, shame written all over her face, trying not to seem interested at the large tip that’s staring at her in the face. The length easily passed through her valley and came within inches from her mouth.

“Yet here we are.” He could remember all the times she had teased him throughout their time in creating facilities around the island, seemingly deliberate. It was all he could do to His juvenile tone made her look back hesitantly. He grabbed hold of those tits and squeezed them together against his hard length. His cock more than welcomed the sensation as he started moving his hips in less than a moment. It didn’t take three seconds before Ritsuka felt heaven, moving his cock engorged between her two hilltops. Scathach had been ashamed and displeased, but that eventually faded, and her gaze turned fixated. Her face turned from sour to arousal at the sight of his cock sandwiched tightly. 

Ritsuka slammed his hips against her plentiful chest and gave his teacher one rough titty fuck, as all manner of responsibility left their minds. If the Lancer hadn’t liked it, she didn’t show it on her face. She simply let his pointed tip prod her face each time he pushed in through her makeshift gap. 

As Ritsuka used her slutty breasts like a makeshift onahole, he noticed how firmly her nipples made contact with each other. “This is great. I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time. It’s a good thing my teacher is such a cock hungry slut.”

“That’s- Nnnnhh…” She got interrupted by his tip smacking her against her chin. Her breathing was as rabid as his own. Then, as luck would have it, his tip eventually found its way into her mouth, and the woman completely lost all desire to argue with him.

Her eyes now glazed with lust, she held her own breast in place as she sucked him off while he continued to abuse her assets. Ritsuka had no desire to tease her over it, the moment was enough to take his breath and enjoy the feeling of her lips enclosed around him. His head swung back from the bliss of not only skewering her soft mountains but her mouth as well.

Had he felt his climax approaching, he didn’t give any hints, so Scathach was surprised to find a massive amount being unloaded into her mouth. Ritsuka gave a deep moan as he pushed himself deeper, and Scathach found the hot liquid irresistible.

He found himself climbing off her as she licked her lips and swallowed every last one. Cupping her breast, she pushed Ritsuka on his back, seemingly forgetting all about her shame and the fact that they were the only ones responsible for managing their facilities. 

“It’s my turn.” She smiled sweetly and tore away the cloth covering her lower lips. The boy held his tongue from commenting on her switch in attitude.

Not a second longer was grinding her hips against him. A look of complete satisfaction was strewn over her face as she gazed at him, her hair flailing from side to side. “You are one lucky man to be entwined with the renowned god slayer.”

“And I think of myself as such.” He took hold of her hips and languidly guided her movements.

Ritsuka’s satisfied grunts were more than obvious as the woman manipulated her hips up and down his length. Scathach was all too glad to ride him, a look of ecstasy overwhelmed her face as she moaned aloud for him to hear. Her scarlet eyes would occasionally peeked at him while he enjoyed the sight of her breasts bouncing wildly.

“Shoot it,” she breathed out while bending her body and grabbing on to his chest. “Shoot it deep inside me! Fill my womb up!”

That had been the first time he heard the great warrior proclaim such a thing, but Ritsuka had no reason to turn her down. “If that’s what you want, then take it!” His pelvic thrusts met her own and soon he saw her shivering and moaning with a hint of saliva trailing down from her mouth.

He was grasping her ass while he held her entire body, dictating the entering and exiting of his cock in her slick yet tight pussy. 

“Yesss! Give it to me!” She cried out, hips going frantic. “Hahh! Ahhhhh! Ohh! Use my sex to store all your lust and desire!” 

Ritsuka was no better. His mind was filled with aggressive thoughts of shooting his hot load and stuffing her chamber with nothing but pure white hot cum. 

She had leaned far enough to let her breasts dangle above his face, which he didn’t give a second thought to tasting as he pumped his cock inside her.

“Don’t worry, hahhhh! I’m going to pump so much cum inside you, you’ll get knocked up the next day!” He growled in front of her face. The sexual tension was doing wonders in provoking his carnal desires. “I want to see that flat belly of yours so bloated that you won’t be able to wield that spear of yours!”

“AHHHH!… YESSS!” Her unseemly voice reverberated throughout their makeshift home. “YOU ARE BANGING ME SO HARD! I’M TOTALLY GONNA GET… HAHH HAHHHH! PREGNANT FROM THIS! SHOOT IT STRAIGHT IN THE WOMB!”

As soon as he heard her lustful cries, Ritsuka started tensing up. His grip on her pillowy rear solidified and he thrashed her body along his cock with such force that he was basically manhandling her. In a few moments, he felt her tense up and drench him with her hot juices. He followed her lead and came without notice. 

There was a moment of respite after the crimson haired woman laid back on the bed, and his mind recovering from the ordeal. It must have been amusing to think that he didn’t have to worry about being overheard, Ritsuka had to admit. 

For a while her gaze was fixated on him, smiling. While her legs were spread wide, he could see the mass of goo which seeped from her gaping pink hole.

“You've exceeded my expectations yet again," she said haughtily but with a distinct fondness. She used her fingers to toy with her folds. "I felt your seed shoot so far inside but still short of our intended destination."

Ritsuka grinned as he watched her seductive face smiling at him and needed no further instruction.

It was an amazing sight watching her shed away all her clothes until she was as bare as the day she was born before letting Ritsuka engage with her for another round of intense love making. They would start kissing, ravaging each other's lips, then she’d let him have his way with her in different positions. Morning turned to noon before night. Only their sweat covered bodies would leave impressions on their minds before fatigue and sleep embraced them.

As the next morning came, Ritsuka woke up with a start, fully nude, realizing that yesterday had not been a dream. Feeling a weight down his legs, he groggily turned towards the source, and Scathach grinned at him when his eyes met hers. Her normally smooth hair was vibrant and oily as strands stuck to her cheeks.

But Ritsuka had nothing to berate her with, simply setting his head down and watching her do her job with a smile.

Their day didn’t reach farther than the patio of their temporary home. The harsh sun basked their sex. Time slowly disappeared into their memories. Ritsuka had never had such liberating contact with the sexy Lancer until now. It was almost like a dream come true. 

Ritsuka’s mind was too muddied to record all the things they did around their tiny wilderness civilization. 

“Do you remember what we talked about a long time ago before we settled here?” Scathach said in a sing-song voice while leaning her bare back against him underneath their spot on the ground shadowed by a tall coconut tree. 

“We talked about a lot of stuff, but I’m guessing the Adam and Eve bit.” Ritsuka smiled, his face overlooking the beautiful woman’s admirable traits sheltered by her purple and pink bikini. The tropical attire suited her, especially the flower fixed on her hair.

The Servant held out a pebble glowing with a soft blue color. Hints of fine markings could be seen throughout the surface. Rune markings, he remembered. His eyes widened just a little upon seeing that, and he immediately formed a guess what it was for. He watched the gorgeous Lancer’s smile turn into one horny grin, which invoked a sense of rush for his growing bulge. 

“Do you still wish to put a baby in me, to see the veteran warrior of legend inflate her belly disproportionately?” she teased with a whisper. 

Ritsuka felt heat go through his head. “You bet I do.” He pulled her into a kiss, which she welcomed entirely.

While their lips smacked ferociously, she crushed the rock in her palm and rubbed the lowest part of her stomach. The light faded into her palm and was transferred to the area right above her pelvis. A heart shaped marking formed and hissed out a fine strand of smoke. The brand seemed to make her shiver, and her moans craved for his attention.

The moment she settled down, Ritsuka couldn’t take much of her sensuality any longer and pushed onto her hands and knees. The woman looked back in anticipation as he took his cock out from his shorts and pointed it directly at her sweltering hole. The large girth barely fit her tightness, and soon, he was bucking his hips along with her senseless grunts.

“Take this, you busty Lancer.” He cried out, feeling the incredibly wet pussy, tighter and hotter than their previous sessions. Each thrust elicited more and more of her wetness to come out and lather his raging length. 

His teacher seemed to be having a hard time keeping herself propped up. It was like all her senses had been dialed up. Her body couldn’t resist quaking with each of his pushes. Her breasts spilled out of her bikini and swung back and forth from the brisk motions.

“You’re so goddamn tight!” He gritted his teeth while tightening his grip on her hips.

“Haaahhhhhh! That’s iiiiit! Get rougher with me!” Her tongue spilled out of her open mouth. “Your cock is just so big!” She found the strength to raise a hand and play with her outstretched tit.

The back and forth of their verbal exchange fueled his insatiable lust and desire to dump his baby batter inside her. Minutes passed, and Ritsuka got her stand against the tropical tree, turning her back towards him. The winds brushed past the canopy and swung around the leaves hanging over the area. Scathach’s gorgeous body was bent at the hip, her hands holding on to dear life 

After a few moments, the first wave of orgasm washed over them, but their relentless urges didn’t stop there. The sloppy mess which came out of her hole when he pulled out was nothing short of amazing. Deciding to take things somewhere out in the open, they moved to the beach with Scathach’s slit dribbling with cum along the way. At his beckoning and her eagerness, the dexterous woman positioned herself on top of him, legs at each side, facing the sea and her lover’s toned legs. She had no problem riding him with her entire body out in the open. In fact, she seemed more spurred on, molesting her own breasts to the sheer enjoyment and resolve of drawing out all his spunk into her depths.

Ritsuka had to admit that the woman was a great rider. Just watching her hips and butt sway and grind tantalizingly was doing a good job in arousing him.

“I can’t believe…. Hahhhh…. How good this feels…..” Ritsuka felt electricity running through his spine as her soft ass pressed against his groin when she took his entire length. “I just want to have sex with you here forever!”

Scathach couldn’t give a concrete reply and settled with a smile. Her vigorous movements were making it hard for him to stay sober. And to think that this woman was striving to get herself drunk in his juices. 

With one large thrust, she buried his entire length deep inside her. A large burst came from deep within. Scathach shivered but didn’t get off him. She held her head high as she kept herself plugged in, wrapping her vaginal walls around his shaft. Steady streams of white hot cum managed to escape, but overall the amount that was shot inside past the cervix was more than enough.

Back at their home, the two were completely exhausted but were still fixated on their task. Though he had been spent, Ritsuka settled with jacking off in bed while Scathach’s upturned pussy lay beneath him. Fine strands of clear precum rained down on her narrow slit. The Lancer was more than pleased by the constant stream of unfertile liquid. Though hard it was to get her pregnant like that, they both still wanted to see the possible effects it had on her. Meanwhile, Ritsuka had more than enough material to jack off with Scathach’s sexy body sprawled out and her bikini in disarray. Once the two were energized and ready for more, they spent the rest of the day with an intense fuck fest that would end with Scathach’s womb filled with her Master’s sperm. The heart shaped marking above her groin flickered pink as time grew on.

A few months later, the two were content to find that Chaldea had still not contacted them. The idea to return back to that place had already left their minds and the paradise made by their eroticism played a huge part in it. 

“It’s gotten quite big now.” Scathach rubbed the huge bump that stretched her stomach and reached below her breasts, and those admirable assets had grown considerably such that none of the women in Chaldea could hold a candle. Her teats were sopping with milk, and they constantly leaked out of her every second. Covering her back was her overgrown yet soft crimson hair.

She stroked the large cock of her Master from her place on the floor. All traces of the renowned warrior had completely vanished, and her womanly attributes had been multiplied by a dozen. 

Content, Ritsuka grinned and watched her lather his cock with her mouth. “Would you rather it didn’t?”

Scathach chuckled. “Why? I feel so sexy right now. My body is always horny for attention and I got you all to myself. We can have sex everyday and no one will be the wiser.”

“Just checking…” He smiled. 

Then she took him inside her mouth once again. It wasn’t all that bad, Ritsuka thought. With Scathach always eager now, which he found was a result of her jealousy towards other Servants more than the effects of the rune, it was a total paradise to have her all to himself.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, my monthly poll is currently up, so if you want to vote for the next story's character, or if you want to check out more of my stories, please do check it all out at (pa)tr(eon).com(/)Soulcage. For commissions, please dm me directly.


End file.
